


Hinamori's Letter

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Isshin Taicho [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Parent Kurosaki Isshin, Former Isshin Taicho, Former Tenth Division Isshin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Momo-chan decides to get her frustrations out by writing a letter to a former taicho. Unfortunatly, instead of being towards her former taicho, it is to Hitsugaya Toshiro's.
Relationships: Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou
Series: Isshin Taicho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849003
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bleach: Tenth Division Captain Isshin, Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	Hinamori's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

Hinamori Momo's mind was in a complete and utter state of confusion due to her captain's betrayal. She had finally come out of her comma and was allowed a little freedom to wander around as she choose, but not far. However, one day she got lose of the people watching her and wandered over to the tenth division, looking for Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Not finding them, she sat down at Toshiro's desk.

She swung her feet, thinking carefully, then the blank paper she saw on his desk became to tempting for her to get her frustrations out. She began to draw and write, getting the hurt out to her blessed hearts content. She decided to write a letter, explaining to the person why she was so mad, and stick it where he might eventually find it, though the best place to stick all the papers was Shiro-chan's desk drawer, the one he rarely opened. Thus, she began to writer her letter.

...

_To Isshin-san taicho –_

_I hate you. I am very mad at you. Why did you have to disappear as you did twenty years ago? I want to know why you didn't come back. Were you really that stupid that you just went and died, or did you abandon us just like the other three taichos did? I blame all that happened on you._

_If you had been around, Gin might not have made it so that Aizen-taicho betrayed us. I think that you would have made it so that Aizen would still be here and Gin would be long gone. Maybe he would have taken you with him instead? I would have really liked that, I defiantly would._

_Also, because of you, Gin tricked me into thinking Shiro-chan a bad person, but Shiro-chan is still a little kid. Shiro-chan couldn't have planned all of this. Perhaps you planned all of this and that silly demeanor of yours was just a front? If so, I can't believe Shiro-chan ever trusted you._

_Also, Aizen-taicho hurt both me and Shiro-chan. He would never do that! No, he went and cut Shiro-chan big time. I asked and was told there was blood everywhere, ice too. Actually, I overheard it as they aren't supposed to speak to me about all of this. I want to cut you like Aizen-sama cut Shiro-chan._

_You made Shiro-chan very hurt when you left. He was not happy at all. If you ever come back, I will kill you, just like I am planning on killing Gin for making Aizen-sama turn on us. I want you to know that Shiro-chan hates you too, as does Matsumoto. She hates you because you didn't stop Gin._

_Sincerely,  
Hinamori Momo_

_P.S. Just die. I wish you dead instead of Aizen-sama._

_..._

Hinamori picked up her letter and nodded her head at it. She was going to place it into the desk drawer when Toshiro came in with Matsumoto. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hinamori, should you be over here?"

"I was writing a letter to a former taicho telling him off," Momo nodded her head.

"I'm glad you finally got over your taicho leaving. Writing him a letter about your feelings was a good thing," Toshiro stated.

"It wasn't him," Hinamori's statement shocked them both.

"Gin?" Rangiku's eyebrow suddenly rose up.

"No… not Tousen," the girl suddenly stated, folding the letter and putting it into the drawer, closing it.

Toshiro's eyebrow suddenly twitched, and he walked over to the desk drawer and opened it up. He removed the letter and carefully read it. "Hinamori… you can't write a letter to my former taicho… this is _not_ his fault!"

Matsumoto suddenly let out a chuckle and read the letter, then fell into hysterical laughter. "This… this is so funny!"

"Funny?" Toshiro then held up a picture that Hinamori had drawn. On the picture, was a giant sized Momo choking a mini version of his former taicho… with goat horns on his head... "I don't like the idea that she wants _my_ former taicho dead, when _none_ of this is his fault!"

"Taicho!" Matsumoto laughed. "Isshin-san would think it hysterical! I even thought about drawing such pictures and showing them to him! I mean, he was always sneak attacking us. I believe you drew some pictures too."

"Those were elaborate traps to foil his plans for sneak attacks Lieutenant Matsumoto, there is a _big_ difference between the two," the boy narrowed his eyes at her. He put the papers back in the drawer, then gently grabbed Hinamori's arm. "I think I'll be escorting you back too forth."

"But…" Hinamori started to protest, but found Toshiro in a bad mood. As she followed him, she muttered out. "… he abandoned us first…"

Unbeknown to them, a black cat was watching and when they were gone, the papers disappeared from the drawer.

**M**

"So… what do you think?" Yoruichi suddenly asked the former tenth division captain.

Isshin wiped a few tears away. "If it weren't for the gravity of the matter, I'd be laughing my head off like Matsumoto said I would, however…"

Urahara clicked his fan shut. "You've always worried about the young captain getting hurt by your disappearance, you never thought it might hurt Momo-chan."

"Yeah… I'll need to apologize to both of them… if I ever see them again," Isshin suddenly scratched the back of his head. "Even though I am sad, I am glad you gave this to me… though won't the little one notice that they are gone?"

"I left a piece of paper with a black cat face on it sticking out its tongue. I think he'll get the point," Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders.

"That perhaps your trying to blackmail him?" Isshin stated, shaking his head.

"Ahh… spoil sport!" she placed her chin in her hand. "What about these traps he had planned for you… any of them work?"

"Unfortunately for me… yes," Isshin rubbed his head. "One time he made a super glue concoction that took twelfth division a whole week to get my shoes unstuck from the floor of the office. Let's just say Urahara, your replacement has never liked my replacement."

"Well, duh… Toshiro is still a child, yet he is just as smart, if not smarter then that man," Urahara laughed, messing again with his fan.

**M**

Toshiro opened the drawer, inside of which lay a box of cigarettes more then twenty years old, a few toy whistles and other knickknacks, including Toshiro's former lieutenant badge. When he opened the drawer and saw that black cat picture, the words he grumbled were of irritation. "Soifon…"


End file.
